Sightless Truth
by Yaoimelody
Summary: AU. Cole is the new kid and... blind? Kai is willing to care for him after their awkward meeting though... c: LavaShipping.


"Kai, are you paying attention?" My teacher was now towering over my desk and looking over me angrily. I usually spaced out during class, but this was different. The new guy, Cole, seemed to like to stare at me from a few desks away. At first it didn't bother me, but… it was a bit strange when I thought about it. He'd really watch, like he was concentrating on something. I didn't get it, though. I wasn't offended, but I just wanted to know why…

After this class was over, I was relieved it was over at last. Most of the other sixteen year olds have gotten up and left by now, but Cole was a bit slower, staring into nothing as he threw his notebooks in his shoulder bag. Taking my chance, I moved over to him and stood in front of the wooden desk to gain attention. The dark-haired boy seemed to eventually figure out I was there, and peered up, his eyes oddly out of focus. "Yes?"

"Yeah, um," I started slowly, unsure how to put it, "I noticed you've been staring at me lately," at the raised brow, my voice continued on, "I know you must be interested or something, but you should try talking rather th-"

"Should I?" he snapped and got up, the plastic chair moving back a bit with a loud scoot, "Because I have no idea what you even look like."

I guess the hint flew over my head, "What do you mean?"

He rubbed his face with one hand impatiently, then slung the messenger bag ever his head to secure it on his person, "I'm blind, smarts."

Realizing I had offended the new guy during our very first conversation, I felt so bad. I should have guessed; the teacher was always near him in case he needed help with something. That's probably why we had to read the textbook chapter out loud; our school didn't have the money for Braille books. He got up and left after I gaped silently, thinking I must have done that to hurt his feelings.

I followed and he caught on, starting to rush through the mostly deserted hallways, I grew scared he'd take stares. The idea of him getting hurt was one of the scariest thoughts I've had in awhile. He eventually slowed down, leaning against the wall space between lockers. He shied away as he noticed he wasn't alone. "Go away, idiot." It sounded like he was majorly holding back tears.

Biting my lower lip, I found there was enough space for both of us, "Hey, I didn't mean to be rude. I never had a blind person for a friend before."

He looked in my direction, a bit off, "Why would you say we're friends, Kai? I have standards for that."

"Oh yeah?" I smiled, and eventually we slid to the floor, him grabbing a hold of my shoulder in a death grip, like he'd fall without me. The idea of him needing me made my heart flutter with joy for whatever reason, "I'll learn to help you, Cole."

I shifted away quietly as a test, and noticed him wildly staring around. His lower lip jutted out slightly as the tears fell down, "K-Kai?" He felt around and right on my face, but I allowed it kindly. He sighed with shaky relief, and he slowly felt my features. It was pretty soothing; his palms were smoothly mapping out how I looked. They eventually found my bangs, but recoiled and I gained a somewhat grossed out look, "What was that in your hair?"

"Gel?" I tried nervously, but then he smiled and shook his head. We laughed lightly and he wiped his tears with the back of his hand. Then he started leaning forward, and I did the same, so as we leaned in-

"Kai!" I shoot back, hitting into the locker, and stared up at Zane. About to rag on him for ruining this moment so suddenly, "I cannot find Lloyd anywhere."

Lloyd was Zane's adopted younger brother. The little blond was adopted after his father was found as an unfit parent by the psychiatric ward, Doctor Julien jumping at the chance immediately. We knew him originally from seeing him around the neighborhood, hanging out with a gang-like group of teenagers until his uncle tried to care for him. Still being rebellious, he was sent to therapy for his own good and Zane's father worked double as scientist and psychologist for whatever reason. I think it worked pretty well.

Cole grew a bit confused at why he was refused the kiss, but I think he figured it out pretty quickly, "Oh, does he like to run around outside next-door?" That was where the elementary school was, but it had many hiding places that Lloyd probably liked. While he was grateful for the housing, it was obvious that getting locked outside by his actual father all the time put him at an impasse with others in this situation.

Zane then stared out the window and spotted something, "Thank you!" he called out, and I leaned so I could see what went on down the hallway. The bleach blond had grabbed Jay, his boyfriend and possibly the strangest male alive, by the hand and led them towards the nearest exit.

Sighing and getting back to how I was originally sitting, I smiled reassuringly, "Okay… so where were we?" I whispered and leaned in, getting ready for the kiss to happen this time.

Abruptly getting up, the raven-haired stood nervously, "Can we… take whatever this is slow?" I got up too, instinctively pulling the slightly shorter closer by his hips, "I guess I admit to 'staring' at you, but not really. More like wishing I could, you know?"  
Realizing I was only half wrong, I shrugged and made a fist to show victory. He blankly stared at me, and I grew a bit calmer until his gaze softened somewhat. I then switched my arm to have my hand take his, and walked us down the hallway, ignoring the staring from the other students. I know they'll probably poke fun, but I don't care, actually. "I'm not sure what to do now," I whispered to my new… boyfriend?

We made it out of the building before he spoke up, "I guess we'll just have to see?"

~Two Years Later~

Cole and I were inseparable it seemed. We've never broken up once, despite our random verbal fights, and I'm glad for that. People often questioned how I could put up with someone who was blind as a partner. I never got what was so difficult, though, since I guess I enjoyed helping people anyways. Then again, my boyfriend was so independent and didn't really need any help.

Whenever I think he'd struggling, Cole just fixes it without a problem. It may be because he's more stubborn than a mule, but he'd also sweeter than one. Besides the rough interior to people he's not familiar with (mostly because of his blindness), he's a really good man. I was scared to think that after we graduate in a few months, we could be separated.

"Kai, what college do you want to go to?" He glanced in my direction. We were lying on our backs, facing the grand branches of the old tree, side to side. My arm was used as his pillow, but I didn't mind the least bit.

Thinking a moment, I shrugged, "Who needs schooling anyways? We should run away and be ninjas together."

He shook his head and rolled his glazy eyes in fake annoyance, "Oh, that again?"

"Yeah," I egged on, "With Zane, Jay, and Lloyd. And make my sister something too."

He turned so his head then switched to the side and on my chest, "How about a 'Samurai' for her?" At my scoff, he shrugged the best he could, "Why not? She should get to be something."

I agreed quietly, then began running my abandoned hand through his silky hair. We usually calmly sat or laid somewhere on lazy days, like today. It was afterschool and we were waiting up for Zane and Jay, since they had yet to drop off Lloyd and come over. I wonder if they would finally bring the kid, but we remembered the joke we had going… He was too important to bring in the "battles" just yet… We were going to play "Ninja Go!" after all…


End file.
